Tales of a Rat and Hog
by flamenightivy
Summary: Not much is known about the Junker's the others noticed. Join them through a collection of one shots centered on Junkrat and Roadhog. They begin to learn there is more to them then just explosions and junk. ((Requests are being accepted, ratings are subject to change))
1. Joining Overwatch

**Okay. Now I decided I need more Junkrat fanfics so here we go. I am writing a collection of oneshots. If you want to see certain chapters written don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Now disclaimers: I don't own Overwatch, Blizzard Entertainment does, including the canon characters.**

 **Also, I know Junkrat is 25 in cannon, however! This is a fanfic so... I am making him younger. So he will be younger then he really is just saying before you read. So please don't complain or try to correct me on this. I know his age already. And sorry about any grammar mistakes and I am not really going to do heavy accents. This is so it may be easier to read.**

 **Hope you enjoy, comment with suggestions below~~~**

* * *

Australia, it was different from the rest of the world and different from its former glory. It is because of this many sought out ways to escape, escape the crime, escape the radiation. So it is because of this that when the two Junkers known as Roadhog and Junkrat thought. After an invite they received over they decided to join the group known as Overwatch.

One day they woke up to a small plane outside their hideout, inside was a small group of people. They all wore radiation suits, Roadhog watched as they approached the den.

The tallest spoke first, "we have come for a Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge and a Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes."

Roadhog looked back at his charge. "Wait here, Jamie." The younger Junker nodded and hid behind a cot. Roadhog left the small den and with a gruff stood to his full height towering over the group.

"Who are you?" He rumbled.

"We are Overwatch. We are here for your answer. Are you joining our organization?" The shorter man asked.

Roadhog looked at them for a moment, when they did nothing more he spoke. "We will go. But we can leave if we feel the need to." He said to be sure they had an escape if needed.

The man nodded, "Of course, we have a policy of leave and one of retirement. You must agree to not expose our secrets to our enemies if you wish to join." Roadhog thought that was a fair enough trade and nodded. "Where is Mr Fawkes?" Roadhog grunted and walked into the den. A moment later he walked out carrying a small bag and Junkrat followed behind him hold an even smaller bag.

"Hello, Mr Faw-" The man began before Junkrat cut him off.

" M' names Junkrat, or Jamie if I like ya." He told them looking suspicious.

"Okay- Junkrat and Roadhog, are you ready? Should we send someone to come pick up your luggage?"

Junkrat shook his head. Hold up his bad he said, "this is all we got." The others seemed to sadden at that but nodded.

"Okay, we will be on our way then." They all then piled into the plane. Junkrat stayed close to Roadhog as they sat down next to one another. It was only moments later before the plane took off.

Looking out the window Junkrat smiled. "Look! Roadie we're leavin' the ground without an explosion!" He looked excited at this fact and watched the land get smaller and smaller. Waving bye to his homeland he looked back at the others in the suits. They all took off the suits once they were far enough from the radiation risk.

When they finished an older man and a woman and a younger two stood before them.

"Now that we settled we will introduce ourselves. I am known as Soldier 76, though at the base you may call me Jack."

The blonde older woman when next, "You may call me Mercy, or Angela. I am going to be your doctor for now on." Junkrat seemed nervous with this.

A girl looked at them next, "I'm D. Va, but you can call me Hana!" She smiled.

The last person was someone who looked to be around Junkrat's age, "You can call me Lúcio."

"Hi!" Junkrat greeted back though he seemed more comfortable with the younger two.

"Wait, hey Jack. You never told me and Lúcio why were coming. You didn't need my mech and you already have Mercy with you? I mean it was fun but why?" Hana asked him.

"I thought it would be more comfortable for Junkrat. If people around his age came and greeted him as well rather than people much older then him." Hana and Lúcio looked confused.

"He's like 30-40 something though—" Lúcio started before Junkrat cut him off.

"Hey! I'm only 20 something! How old am I again Roadie?" He turned towards his friend.

"You will be 20 this year." Junkrat indicated with his arms a this.

"See! I'm not that old." He pouted a bit.

Hana and Lucio looked shocked at this. "Wait, you're about my age!" Hana shouted a bit.

"Wait until he no longer covered with mud and ash...and more hair grows in. Then he will look his age again." Mercy answered the young girl.

"Oh lord..." Hana and Lúcio sat back in shock. Mercy, Soldier and Roadhog laughed at this. Junkrat looked confused.

The rest of the ride consisted of simple chatter. When Junkrat noticed they were over the ocean Roadhog held his hand tight. The others didn't seem to notice this, and if they did they never said anything.

It was several hours later that the plane began to land. Roadhog woke up Junkrat who fell asleep against him an hour or so ago.

When they got out Soldier turned towards them and said, "Welcome to Overwatch."


	2. Hydrophobia

**Disclaimers: I don't own Overwatch, Blizzard Entertainment does, including the canon characters.**

 **Also, I know Junkrat is 25 in cannon, however! This is a fanfic so... I am making him younger. So he will be younger then he really is just saying before you read. So please don't complain or try to correct me on this. I know his age already. And sorry about any grammar mistakes.**

 **Hope you enjoy, comment with suggestions below~~~**

* * *

It was storming outside, hard. The majority of the members still at the base were enjoying their downtime together. Most gathered in the living room along the warmth of the fire. There were a few people not present but two stood out more than the rest. Their Junkers were nowhere. This began to worry everyone, even after all these months there was never a dull moment with the two present. Or at least Junkrat present, Roadhog was pretty quiet and only talked to his partner.

It was very long until they could hear the sound of Roadhog approaching the room. When he came in, he seemed to be lacking the little rat.

"Hey, Roadie! Where's your little friend?" McCree asked the man as he walked over and sat down.

Roadhog looked outside for a moment at the weather. "Rain..." was the only thing he told them.

"Pfft-what? Is he afraid of rain? Too tough for him?" McCree started laughing and soon a few others joined in. At least, until the room's atmosphere seemed to get heavy. Looking over at Roadhog he seemed to be the source of it. Even though they cannot see his face through the mask, they seemed to be able to tell he was angry.

"He only knows Australia's rain..." This got everyone to shut up. They heard about Australia's rain being dangerous, but nobody knows how dangerous.

"How bad is the rain down there even?" D. Va asked the tall Junker.

He looked towards the small girl with a sigh. He knew she was growing close to his friend so he knew she would worry if she knew. But, there could be no hiding it. He remembers what rain was like before the crisis in Australia. But, Jamie wasn't even born before it. He only knew the rain that is from the present.

With a loud sigh, he told her, "when Jamie had problems with the other Junkers in Junkertown a lot. One thing his bullies did to him was throw him outside during a storm. He got out with some burns over the majority of his body. But, his back, once you wipe away the layer of dirt and ash has a burn covering it.

Lucio paled a bit, "I-I always thought that was from a b-bomb."

Roadhog shook his head, "no, he has been afraid of rain and most water ever since. I have only recently convinced him to use a wash basin for in place of a show."

D. Va stood up, "we gotta help him then! Lucio let's go!" She and the older man ran down to where Junkrat's room is. Mercy looked like she was going to let them but Roadhog held up his hand.

"It's okay, they may be able to help convince Jamie the rain is not the same up here." He looked to where the kids ran off. He would have kept looking had it not been for a cough that sounded behind him.

When he looked it was McCree that was standing in front of him. "Well, I'm sorry Roadie. I had no idea'r about all this. Had I known, well I completely understand his fear."

Roadhog once again held up a hand. "It's okay, most don't forget what it is like there."

While the older members kept talking D. Va and Lucio showed up to the younger Junker's room. D. Va held up her hand to knock, "Junkrat—Jamie? Can we come in? It's me and Lucio." As they listened they heard a small muffle from the other side that sounded like an 'okay'.

When they entered the room they became confused, though Jamie was around their age he was not a small person. Yet, he was nowhere in sight. As they looked, Lucio, remembered that Jamie had a closet in his room. Walking over to the other door they opened it, revealing curled up Junkrat in the corner. He seemed to be clutching a pachimari to his chest.

"Hey, Jamie." D. Va and Lucio said as they came and sat next to their taller friend.

The junker scooted further back into the closet, "hi Hana, hi Lucio."

"So, we heard about you and rain-" This caused Junkrat to freeze up and press himself even further into the wall. "-But-but, we want to help you. We know Australia's rain is dangerous, but we are not in Australia. It's different here, can you please let us help you?" Hana asked holding her hand out for him. Junkrat looked at her hand with a mix of emotion, there was worry, distrust and most of all fear.

Lucio saw this and moved closer, "believe us, Jamie, we won't let you get hurt." That sentence struck him, its the same thing Mako says to calm him down. He never lied, so why would his new friends? He reached out his ash filled hand and held Hana's smaller one.

"That's it. Come on we will be with you the whole way." They walked back upstairs to the living room. When they got there the only people left were Roadhog, Mercy, and McCree. Even though he wasn't showing it Roadhog was smiling under his mask. He knew his charge's new friends could help him, and he was there the whole way to help.

Junkrat looked up and saw the others. They could see the smaller junker that he appeared shaken. They approached the others. "R-roadie." Was all he said. Roadhog stood up and walked to stand behind him. He placed a hand on Rat's shoulder but that seemed to be more than enough comfort. They all approached the glass door, leading to the rain outside.

When the door slide open Junkrat tightened his hand around 's. "Hey, it's okay we're here." She told him.

"Here look-" With that Lucio walked outside into the rain.

Junkrat reached forward shouting, "No wait! You gonna get—" Before he could even say anymore Lucio turned around and looked at him. With a large smile, he showed the younger man that he wasn't hurt, it wasn't burning.

"See Jamie, it doesn't hurt here. There isn't radiation to hurt us!" Even though he looked nervous Junkrat nodded his head. D. Va stepped into the rain and lead Junkrat. When the first drop hit his hand he flinched and tried to pull away. D. Va kept a gentle grip on him. As more drops hit his gloved hand he began to shake even more.

"It's okay, we are here with you. We won't leave you, we won't let you get hurt." She comforted, Roadhog nodded at him and gave him a gentle push. Taking a few small steps Junkrat moved into the rain. He stood for a moment staring at the rain. Before he looked up at the clouds.

"It doesn't hurt—it doesn't— It doesn't hurt! Roadie! It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt!" Junkrat let go of 's hand and ran around in the ran. Lucio ran after him and joined him as he played in the rain. Before could join them a hand landed on her should. Looking up she saw Roadhog, no she saw, Mako. Someone who cares so much about his charge.

"Thank you." She only smiled at the tall man and ran off. Roadhog heard a few steps approach him, glancing behind him he saw the others.

"Them kids are gonna be a handful, I can already see it," McCree said with a small laugh. As they watched them they saw the layers of ash washing off of Jamie's skin. It revealed several layers of scars. But the most important one was the burn on his whole back. Even though he felt guilt the smile on Junkrat's face mad McCree happy he brought the subject up.


End file.
